pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB026: Holy Moltres
is the 12th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis Red goes to Cinnabar Island, only to find Team Rocket grunts fighting a scientist named Blaine. Red saves Blaine, but they get tracked by a Moltres, who seems impossible to defeat. However, Blaine gives Red a fossil, which is the key to defeat Moltres. Chapter Plot Team Rocket grunts search out a house, being furious Blaine betrayed them. Red sails for Cinnabar Island and sees a fire. He climbs up the cliff and sees Team Rocket using Magnemite and Gengar to fight Blaine's Arcanine and Rapidash. Red does not see Rapidash's and Arcanine's trainer, though. However, someone spots Red, so Gengar goes to attack Red. However, Blaine appears and orders them to leave the kid alone. The grunt threatens he will drop the kid down, so orders Gengar to use Nightshade. Blaine is hit, so Red sends Gyarados, who attacks Team Rocket. Red rushes to Blaine, so the both flee by riding Rapidash. Blaine thanks the kid and learns his name is Red. Red wants to know why the grunts are after him, so Blaine explains he was a scientist for Team Rocket. Suddenly, Team Rocket releases balls of fire to attack Red and Blaine, who retreat on Rapdiash. Red sends Poli to douse the fire, but it does not work. Suddenly, the fire forms into a Pokémon, Moltres. The grunt promises Blaine will pay, as Moltes, who was captured near the Indigo Plateau, will burn everything in its path until there is nothing left to be burned. Rapidash uses Fire Spin, but no effect. Poli uses Water Gun, but Moltres evades and releases chuncks of fire. Red falls down, as it is too powerful. Blaine asks Red if he has a Flying Pokémon, but Red admits he hasn't. Blaine sees it will be very difficult to fight with Moltres, who flies. However, a rock is thrown out of a sudden, so Blaine identifies it to be a fossil named Ancient Amber. Moltres attacks, so Red is warned this will result in defeat. So, Blaine tells even if they just met, he gives Red Rapidash to go to his lab. Blaine uses his Gyarados, as Red storms off, confused as what he needs to do. At a secret lab in a mountain, Rapidash throws Red off, who does not know what to do. Red realizes that Blaine is a member of Team Rocket and this was a trap, causing Rapidash to kick him off. Red sees that was a lie, but wonders what he needs to do. Rapidash gives him a book. He reads a bit and is astonished that fossils can be revived. He places a fossil into the machine and activates it. Blaine hopes Red restored that fossil, as he fights Moltres. Red revives the fossil and is surprised it is a dinosaur. The Pokémon is pleased and ready to battle. It takes Red off away from the mountain. Blaine sees Red will not make it in time, while Gyarados attempts to fight back. Blaine sees he must retrieve the Pokémon from the lab he created: Mewtwo. Moltres goes away, but Red's Pokémon chases it and attacks. The Pokémon retrieves Blaine, who is glad to see Red revived Aerodactyl. Red is glad to meet Aerodactyl, who uses Supersonic on Moltres. Moltres is damaged, so the Team Rocket grunts are displeased and call it back. Blaine warns Red not to pursue them. Blaine thanks Red, but must go to destroy the bio-weapon he crafted, even if he is branded as a traitor. He points Pallet Town is ahead and says goodbye to Red. At Silph Co. office, Koga returns with Articuno, taunting the Team Rocket girl as she couldn't defeat Blaine. Lt. Surge reports they captured Zapdos. Giovanni knows Mewtwo project is abandoned, but they have these three Legendary Pokémon as their new aces, then laughs. Debuts Pokémon *Moltres *Arcanine (Blaine's) *Rapidash (Blaine's) *Gengar *Aerodactyl (Red's) *Zapdos Move Supersonic Item *Old Amber *Ultra Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters